Desayuno Carmesí
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: Una escena habitual en la 9ª División de BSP foros.


**– Desayuno Carmesí –**

Amanecía. Los cálidos rayos del sol daban los buenos días a la nueva jornada adentrándose peligrosamente por las rendijas de la persiana a media altura de la 3ª Oficial. Era temprano en el cuartel pero ya bullía actividad como si fuera una autovía humana en hora punta. Bullicio que la dormilona procuraba evitar a toda costa ocultando, precisamente, lo que le hacía escuchar tal tumulto: escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada como hacen las asustadizas avestruces de la sabana africana ante un peligro. Sin embargo un gritito especialmente estridente consiguió franquear la, casi infalible, barrera sonora:

- ¡WIII! ¡A desayunar! Me encanta desayunar, puedo comer todo lo que me gusta en la misma comida. ¡WIII!

Se oyó por el pasillo junto a un ruido casi tan fuerte como éste, algo muy parecido a un reactor pero amortiguado por algún tipo de filtro que minimizaba la contaminación acústica que aquello debía producir: el avión particular de Artemisa.

Mientras tanto, la joven, que intentaba dormir por todos los medios, maldecía una y otra vez su mala suerte. ¿Quién le había mandado formar parte de aquella locura de cuartel? ¿Por qué no podía dormitar cual marmota todo el tiempo que le placiese? ¿Por qué tenía unos compañeros tan desalmados y…y… FOLLONEROS?

A caballo entre el enfado y la frustración, apartó las sábanas y mantas, que creaban la atmósfera perfecta para dejarse llevar por el capricho nocturno de Morfeo, a base de patadas y desaires varios deshaciendo por completo el lecho de su interrumpido sueño.

Totalmente despeinada se vistió sin siquiera echarle una ojeada a ese rostro fatigado y demacrado que le dejaba los males despertares como aquél. Con pesar salió de su santuario onírico y se encaminó hacia los aseos para arreglar el desaguisado de cara que, presumía, llevaba esa mañana. Sin embargo sus ansias pronto se desinflaron puesto que, al tocar con los nudillos la puerta que daba acceso a éstos, una voz refinada le contestó:

- Lo siento, ocupado.

Su vista no atraviesa la madera ni ningún otro material como la de los superhombres de los cómics que recordaba en vida, pero reconoció aquella voz e, incluso, intuyó una sonrisa cordial y amable en esa boca tan educada. Era Ayase el que se había adueñado del baño seguramente para acicalarse un buen rato…a sí mismo y a sus alas. Y es que aquel chico era especialmente desquiciante: tanto agrado y delicadeza en una sola persona no debía ser normal en un lugar plagado de rudos militares espirituales, pero militares al fin y al cabo.

- Puñetero pájaro – increpó la furiosa oficial – No me hagas echar la puerta ab…

Cuando se disponía a forzar la entrada con todo su ímpetu se vio inmiscuida en una peculiar comitiva: iniciada por un joven canoso armado con una ocarina le seguían un puñado de osos pandas desfilando con mucho orden, todo hay que decirlo, y la marcha la cerraba un hombre de aspecto…indeseable. Se trataban de X y Raik, respectivamente. Al parecer el primero estaba probando el método de Hamelin para controlar los úrsidos que convocaba con suma facilidad el macarra.

Para evitar ser arrastrada por aquella horda de salvajes, humanos y animales, la Oficial prolongó sus invisibles apéndices elevándola por los aires mientras esperaba que el curso de la expedición avanzara hasta desaparecer del corredor que habían ocupado en un santiamén. Pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Estando distraída durante unos instantes observando curiosa las telarañas que había en los resquicios del techo, retornó su mirada cansada hacia el piso y no vio el suelo, sino un frágil sustento blanquecino:

- ¡WIIII! ¡Nalya! – gritó eufórica – Pensaba que no te gustaba mi avioncito planeador. ¡Cuánto me alegra tenerte a bordo!

Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de madera que tapizaba todo el edificio y que crujió al posar los pies. Fue entonces cuando encontró una buena excusa para dirigirse al comedor. Bueno, más que "encontrar" fue el propio organismo el que la avisó de su incipiente hambruna. Así que, posiblemente más desanimada de lo normal, se dirigió hacia allí no sin antes notar una enrarecida y tenebrosa brisa a su espalda que movió varios mechones de su desaliñado cabello:

- ¡Irah! Te dije que no bebieras alcohol cerca de mi nuevo "Inhibidor de Frecuencia Shinigami perfecto para el Acecho de Hollows, Modelo AK47" – se quejó Eliaz con tiznajos post-explosivos en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué tal una copita para celebrarlo? – sugirió el irlandés en un tono más que sospechoso.

Ni se giró sobre sus pasos, ¿para qué? Conocía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido, todos los experimentos del armario seguían una pauta en sus pruebas experimentales y aquella no fue una excepción. De modo que no desperdició ni un segundo más y mantuvo su rumbo fijo hacia el comedor para ponerle solución a su creciente hambre.

Pero, a escasos pasos, una enorme pelota de lana le rozó suavemente el pie y, poco después, una bola de pelo corrió tras ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Entonces sí que se giró para observar la fuente emisora de aquel extraño lanzamiento. Cómo pudo dudar de su autoría: era el pelirrojo con coleta siempre risueño el que se mostraba poco más allá rascándose la nuca como excusa ante su infantil comportamiento y la silenciosa recriminación de su superior en el mando. Blod, con la faceta bromista que lo caracterizaba, estaba burlándose de la naturaleza poco corriente de una de sus compañeras: la gata Ari que se hallaba más adelante jugueteando con la lana entre sus manos, retozando en el suelo como loca. Al pasar junto a la felina joven, Nalya no pudo ni mirarla tal fue el desprecio que le procesó:

- Odio los gatos – susurró al tiempo que Ari escondía la pelota a su espalda y quedaba arrodillada en gesto sumiso y avergonzada por no poder reprimir su instinto.

Al fin, restaban tan solo unos pocos metros de pasillo hasta alcanzar la maravillosa puerta, ansiada entrada a la sala donde se ubicaban todos los manjares matutinos que preparaba, como siempre, la Capitana para el consumo y contento del personal. Sin embargo algo la mosqueaba: Chrno, el pelirrojo de ojeras pronunciadas y ojos azules cual agua marina, estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Este chico nunca le inspiró gran confianza lo que acentuaba la intriga que se desarrollaba en el interior de la pelirrosa.

Enarcó la ceja con gesto sospechoso mientras pasó junto al joven que la estudió ávidamente a su paso. Abrió la puerta y observó lo que aguardaba en su interior. Nada, todo era normal, se respiraba un ambiente de tranquila y sosegada cotidianidad que jugaba un gran contraste con la travesía que había sufrido hasta llegar allí.

Se aproximó a la barra expositora donde se encontraban las múltiples posibilidades culinarias que se les ofrecía para saciar su temprana hambre: café, batidos, cereales, tostadas, mantequillas, mermeladas…y así hasta un sinfín de variedades. La 3ª Oficial cogió una bandeja para ir depositando en ella todo lo que fuera a ingerir poco después. Una vez que hizo acopio de todo lo que quería, se tornó sobre sus pies y la bandeja chocó suavemente contra un abdomen enfundado en el uniforme de rigor que casi se mancha al tambalear el contenido de la fuente:

- Buenos días – saludó cortésmente el barbudo Rido que parecía estar de un humor inmejorable.

- Ni me mires – contestó con el carácter agrio que arrastraba desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar en el que sentarse y que estuviera bien alejado de cualquier compañero con ánimos de conversación, se fue llenando el salón comedor. La voz chillona de Arte se impuso al resto al quejarse desilusionada de que no quedaba su manjar favorito: unas sabrosas y jugosas manzanas rojas que Henkara traía expresamente del mundo humano. Pero un servicial Okita ofreció entonces la suya para satisfacer el capricho de la alegre y enérgica chica. No obstante la transferencia frutal tuvo lugar sin levantarse de su puesto, situado en un extremo del salón, lanzándola desde allí con tanta fortuna y falta de impulso que golpeó la bandeja que sujetaba Nalya y la tiró al suelo. Normalmente la velocidad de reflejos de la pelirrosa no habría hecho caer todo su desayuno, pero… para qué negarlo, esa mañana estaba realmente ofuscada.

Al sonido metálico de la bandeja en su impacto contra el suelo acompañó a un absorto silencio que se extendió por el salón como la onda expansiva de una enorme bomba. La joven de los cuernecitos se quedó observando su comida esparcida por el suelo y que había salpicado ligeramente su shihakusho. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala contuvieron el aliento mientras la miraban expectantes pues, no hay que ser un físico de renombre para saber que "toda acción conlleva una reacción", y las respuestas de esta mujer sobrepasaban con creces los estímulos que las causaban.

Descendió los brazos lentamente, que hasta entonces estaban sujetando una bandeja imaginaria, y cerró los puños con fuerza intentando ahogar la frustración que la invadía. De repente algo resonó en su interior, como la alarma de un temporizador que salta cuando ha expirado el tiempo que contabilizaba, como el resorte que libera la fuerza elástica que había acumulado hasta entonces.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

Alzó la cabeza exhibiendo un gesto serio y decidido al tiempo que se paraba a pensar una estimación aproximada del número de pobres almas inocentes que serían objeto de su ira. Acto seguido alargó sus apéndices dirigiéndolos hacia el expositor de los desayunos y comenzó a agarrar todo lo que pillaba usándolo como proyectiles que no dudó en lanzar en todas direcciones. Pero su ofensa pronto tuvo una réplica por parte de los afectados, que no eran pocos, y empezaron a arrojar sus propios desayunos contra la iniciadora de la Guerra de Comida, un Todos contra Todos en el que no había bando.

Tostadas untadas en mantequilla, o sin untar, sobrevolaban la sala; una extraña pasta resultado de un tratamiento previo al mezclar cereales con leche fue adornando paredes y mesas de la sala y, cómo no, caras, uniformes y todo lo que alcanzaba; moras y fresas se convirtieron en perdigones que, no solo producían una mancha difícil de limpiar, sino que además podía provocar un daño considerable si te golpeaban en un ojo o se adentraban en un oído; botes de siropes chocolateados y caramelizados junto con la nata en spray se transformaron en las armas perfectas para dejar fuera de servicio a un enemigo cercano… En definitiva, que agarrándose a la enseñanza "si yo no desayuno, no desayuna nadie", Nalya produjo un caos culinario de dimensiones épicas y del que nadie se libró.

Llegó un momento en que los componentes aéreos del cuartel tomaron cartas en el asunto: Ayase y Arte se hicieron con un buen cargamento de comida que fueron tirando desde el techo mientras recorrían la sala en toda su extensión. Pero, antes de que la alcanzasen, la artífice de aquel embrollo se refugió bajo una mesa. Como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, se agarró de las rodillas con gesto inocente mientras esperaba que la ofensa aérea diera por finalizado su ataque.

Sin embargo en su paradójica soledad alguien se introdujo rápidamente colocándose a su lado sin vacilar. ¿A qué loco se le ocurriría compartir escondite con una Nalya cabreada? Chrno, el pelirrojo de ojeras mascadas fue el osado que se atrevió a entrar y acompañarla en aquella locura.

Ambos en silencio, ella miraba al frente; este chico la ponía nerviosa, inquietud que manifestaba martilleando sus dedos en las rodillas. Por su parte, el joven se mostraba la mar de tranquilo y confiado, observando divertido el desastroso aspecto de la cornuda: el pelo apenas mantenía su color original a cercos, parecía un mapache con manchas de nata, mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa, y en cuanto al uniforme… podría escurrirlo y lograr varios vasos de zumo de naranja e, incluso, algún café con leche.

Chrno le dirigió una juguetona mirada a la Oficial y, sin pensarlo, se inclinó sobre ella hasta que alcanzó la mejilla con su húmeda y suave lengua llevándose consigo parte de la compota que allí halló. Fue recorriendo el rostro de la oficial hasta que alcanzó sus labios con los que se fundió en un cálido y azucarado beso ya que estaban embadurnados de sirope de chocolate que fue comiendo con maestría y sensualidad.

Una vez el chocolateado manjar se acabó, Chrno se separó de ella aún relamiéndose con gesto placentero. Nalya lo miró con ojos afilados que irradiaban ira y cólera; por el contrario él conservaba su sonrisa impertérrita, impasible, no le importaba en absoluto las reacciones de la chica pues, al parecer, era el único que no temía su carácter de perros:

- ¿Qué coño has hecho? – increpó visiblemente enfadada.

- Desayunar – obvió la respuesta Chrno con voz sugerente – Sigo con hambre.

- Me alegro porque en breve saborearás el menú de la 4ª división – dijo Nalya mientras se crujía los nudillos con gesto malicioso.


End file.
